The disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for capturing the biometric data of a user and a corresponding method.
Various methods for capturing the biometric data of a user are known in prior art, for example, for the purpose of issuing an electronic passport or a company ID that is intended to contain the biometric data. For this purpose, a government agency or an organization issuing the identification document is provided with equipment in the offices of the government agency or the issuing organization that is operated by specifically trained personnel.
In contrast, the disclosure is based on the objective of providing an improved method and an improved terminal for capturing biometric data.